Answering Machines of the Forest
by vixundermybed
Summary: What happens when Clan Cats get phones? PURE CHAOS! Short chapters. Updated!
1. The Cat With the Blimp Sized Ego

What would happen if the Clan cats got phones? Pure chaos!

Yeah, um, I wish I could say it was my first warriors fic. XD But it's not. First humor warriors fic, though. REVIEW, yo!

* * *

Firestar's Answering Machine

Yo dude, this is the handsome, muscular, and over-confident TC leader, WHAT UP? So, like, leave a message after the long, annoying beep.

(in the background) What kind of a message is that? Ohhhh, when I see him I'm going to-

(another voice) Sandstorm, chill! He's just got an inflated ego.

(Sandstorm) Well his ego's the size of a blimp! And rapidly growing! Also, what's up with the cool guy image? He got over that weeks ago –

_Beeeeeeeep_

**Message One**

YO DAWG! This is the GRAY MAN! Just wanted to say that cool accent of yours isn't gunna work out. YOU NEED TO WORK ON IT MAN, WORK ON IT! … YOU PIECE OF FOX-DUNG, WORK ON IT!

Have a nice day, yo.

(in background) Who gave Graystripe the soda?

(other voice) Uh…

**Message Two**

Um, hi Firestar. This is Blackstar. Just wanted you to know ShadowClan is planning a raid tomorrow at sundown. Have a nice last day of your life.

**Message Three**

OMG FIRESTAR I AM TOTALLY YOUR BIGGEST FAN -

**Message Four **

Do you know where I can get shedding brushes?

(background) Tornear you idiot, what are you doing calling ThunderClan's leader?

Oh, this isn't customer support?

**Message Five **

Firestar, this is Princess. WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED ME? I've been worried sick! You better not be hanging out with that dimwit Clan of yours.

(another voice) Princess, you're not his mom.

SO?

(sigh) Who put away the rope last?

Graystripe's Answering Machine

Hey, uh, I'm currently being forced to live as a kittypet against my will, and I can't get to the phone. Please leave a message after the tone. Peaceoutyall.

_Beeeeeeeeep_

**Message One**

The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and –

**Message Two**

Uh, yeah, I'll have a large pepperoni, ham, bacon, mushroom, anchovy, and olive pizza.

(voice) You've got the wrong number.

Oh yeah, can I get a coke with that?

(voice) DUDE, YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG NUMBER!

**Message Three**

ZOMG WHEN ARE U GOING TO RETURN TO THUNDERCLAN I LOVE YOU GRAYSTRIPE YOURE THE BEST CHARACTER!

**Message Four**

What the heck is this Warriors crap? My friends are obsessed. MAKE THEM STOP GIVING ME CLAN LECTURES!

**Message Five**

Dude…

Squirrelflight's Answering Machine

Hi, this is the fast-talking overly hyper badly-named warrior! Leave a message after the tone or I'll rip your throat out. Have a nice day!

SQUIRRELFLIGHT FOR PRESIDENT!

**Message One**

This is your evil twin. Just wanted to call and make sure you're doing all right. Twins have to stay in touch, you know.

(voice in background) What does Morningflower think she's doing?

(another voice) She's finally lost it.

**Message Two**

This is the Coca-Cola company. We're suing you for raiding our factory last week. Bring twenty rabbits and your father to court next Wednesday or face being tortured by rabid squirrels.

**Message Three**

I wish I had the faintest idea of what's going on.

**Message Four**

Squirrelflight, we are on to you. We know you are secretly raiding Firestar's junk food lounge. So watch your mouth. Cuz we're watching it, and every other body part of yours.

**Message Five**

Is this technical support? Yeah, uh, I was having a few problems with-

* * *

I hope you liked it, I'm on vacation so I might not be able to post a lot…xP

Vix


	2. The Wierd Can Get Wierder!

What would happen if the Clan cats got phones? Pure chaos! ILOVECHAOS!

Second chapter. Didn't expect this many reviews, thanks you guys xD

_Frostpaw: It's more fun when you can wonder who would leave a message…and about Morningflower, I chose a random elder XD Plus in my la-la land, people go insane often. XD_

_Leafpool: Oops, I forgot him xD You can see he's first in this chapter though!_

_Halfpelt, Fernstar, and Bert-the-farting-hippo (XD Love the name): Thanks all of you, I'm glad you liked it!_

* * *

Brambleclaw's Answering Machine

This is Brambleclaw…I'm not available at the moment so please leave a message after the tone.

(another voice) WHAT KIND OF MESSAGE WAS THAT? SPICE IT UP, YO!

Shut up, Graystripe!

(fighting and screaming is heard in the background)

_Beeeeeeeep  
_**Message One**

BRAMBLECLAW, this is your momma speaking! Amazing how cheap cell phones are now! Anyway, I hope you've been grooming yourself on a daily basis! I'll make you experience the cheese incident all over again if you don't groom yourself more often! AND DON'T THINK I'M NOT WATCHING YOU, YOU SAD EXCUSE FOR TIGERCLAW'S SON!

Love you, sweetie!

**Message Two**

Toads are good for you. Call 1-800-TOAD-TOAD-TOAD today to buy toads.

**Message Three**

Do you know where I can get some more French Fries?

**Message Four**

Are you feeling angry? Depressed? Suicidal? Hungry? TRY DEPRESSIONZOIDISAREALLYLONGNAME TODAY!

**Message Five**

BUD LIGHT! (hiccup)

(voice) I knew I shouldn't have brought the beer.

Longtail's Answering Machine

I'm so hungry… (sad sigh)

_I'm getting tired of saying Beeeeeep…_  
**Message One**

Hi Longtail, it's Cinderpelt. Just wanted to say your mouse bile will be a little late on delivery. When bringing it to you Squirrelpaw hurled. We'll be sending Whitepaw shortly.

**Message Two**

MUSTARD!

**Message Three**

WELLISAWFIREWORKSFROMTHEFREEWAYANDBEHINDCLOSEDEYESICAN  
NOTMAKEITGOAWAYCUZYOUWEREBORNONTHEFOURTHOFJULYFREEDOMRING –

(voice) What is Russetfur doing blasting The Remedy into a phone?

FORSOMETHINGONTHESURFACEITSTINGSISAYSOMETHINGONTHESURFACE-

**Message Four**

(scratchy voice) IMJUSTACURBSIDEPROPHET –

(voice) What is up with these Jason Mraz songs!

(other voice) There was a ringtone sale.

(voice) Oh.

**Message Five**

I've…never really talked to anyone before…

(voice) Calm down, Webfoot. Calm down.

(shudder)

Sorreltail's Answering Machine

Um…I'm not here at the moment, leave a message after the beep…

(voice) WHERE'S MY RABBIT?

(other voice) Calm down Mousefur!

I _told you, I'M TIRED! So I'll just play the chicken dance instead…-pulls huge stereo onto stage-  
_**Message One **

PIZZA SHALL RULE ALL OF YOU!

(other voice) What are you doing, Crowfeather!

(voice) He stole my soda, the thief.

**Message Two**

My hotel looks really cool…

(voice) We're...in my basement...

**Message Three**

MY BATHROOM TUB IS GOING TO EAT ME! AHH!

(terrifying screams)

**Message Four**

A-b-c-d-e-f-g-h-i-j-k-l-m-n-o-p-q-r-s-t-u-v-w-x-y-z Now I know my A-B-Cs…

**Message Five**

I'm tired and it's three in the morning so I'm not going to write the last message. Deal with it. I SAID DEAL WITH IT! (spazzes)

* * *

Just had to do that…Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. I'd like it if you could tell me your favorite message, and give me suggestions for other cat's phones and stuff.

I'm doing two chapters for each Clan, maybe more if you want, and if things go well I might even put in StarClan messages.

Tell me which Clan you want to see next! And it really is 3 in the morning…At least in Georgia. Here in Hawaii it's only 9 PM. .

Changing the subject, expect more by Sunday or Monday!

Later edit, I'm back! I was going to update earlier but I had no time. Oh well, I'm home now and slept for 17 hours today…plus it's 12 AM ALREADY! XD Really strange, cuz probably I won't be asleep till 1 or 2 in the morning at this rate…XD But enough rambling, expect more soon!

Vix


	3. Hostages, Chickens, and Guillotines!

What would happen if the Clan cats got phones? Pure chaos! ILOVECHAOS!

Wooo! More reviews! xD Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Stuff happened. I was caught up in school life. And now, in this single moment of time, I now present to you…

ANSWERING MACHINES OF THE FOREST! YESH! Now then…reviews…-looks at extremely long list- o.0 Woah. All righty then…

**Dogi9, Spiderpaw, Jaypaw22, Leafpool, Dewflower, Amberpool, Galestar, Whistelsong/Icefang, Rain and Moss, and Fernstar!**

Thank you all for reviewing expect some more frequent updates now that I have a finished story out of the way. Let's begin, now, shall we?

(If I left anyone out, please forgive me and my short term memory banks. T.T)

* * *

**Hawkfrost's Answering Machine**  
Sup. This is….Hawkfrost.

(Dramatic DUN-DUN-DUN)

If you are calling about my evil plans of utter destruction, doom, and emo-ness, GO TO THE SECURE PHONE YOU IDIOT.

Have a nice day-that-might-be-your-last.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

Message One  
Hi. This is Hawkfrost's number, right?

(voice) Yes, Squirrelflight…

All righty, thanks Leafpool! I have called you today not just to talk about how much I know about your emo-ish plans of ruling the forest, but instead to talk about how much I hate you. Reason A – I hate you. Reason B – I don't like you. Reason C – I despise you. Reason D – I do not enjoy your company.

(Fifteen minutes later)

And finally, Reason Z. I dislike your emo-ness. Have a nice day.

Oh yeah, I'm going to come in the middle of the night to steal those chickens I know you're holding hostage. I have a rabid mouse and I'm not afraid to use it.

Message Two  
Hi, Hawkfrost, it's Mothwing. Just wanted to know that your brother was kidnapped and is being held prisoner by evil rabbits. They said that you need to come at midnight tomorrow to Fourtrees. What they want, I don't know and I really don't care.

Message Two  
A-antacid…I…need…antacid…

(Choking)

Message Three  
Let's sing a song about paper clips.

Message Four  
(distant voice) Oh, this book? They're distributing a mark of evil and if you don't get it you get your head chopped off with a guillotine.

(other voice)… Do you ever read…_cheerful_ books?

Message Five  
PICK A NUMBER ONE THROUGH FIVE, CAN'T BE ONE AND IT CAN'T BE FIVE!

**Leopardstar's Answering Machine**  
Yeeeah, it's all about the wordpla-

HOLY! WHO TURNED THE ANSWERING MACHINE ON! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM I-

_Beeeeep_

Message One  
Yeah, this is Firestar…Brambleclaw is missing…I just called to see if maybe Hawkfrost was holding him hostage in that new evil laboratory he got added to the warrior's den. I must admit, it adds an element that wasn't there before…

Message Two  
You shall never rule me. I rule you. RAWR.

Message Three  
WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PUT MY MOUSE!

Message Four  
September 26th, 8:23 PM. I'm outside of the enemy's HQ. I'm moving in…HOLY! GAH! DUCK! GEORGE GET OUT OF THERE!

(other voice) Uh…Bob, I-

WHAT!

(voice) This isn't our HQ.

….Crap.

Message Five  
WHY! WHY IS MY PIZZA COLD!

**Mothwing's Answering Machine**  
Hi, this is Mothwing. Please leave a message after the beep.

(voice in background combined with a television) GAH! NO! DON'T GO OUT WITH HER HERALD! JANE, DON'T MARRY HIM! NOOOOOOO!

_Beeeeeeeeeep_

Message One  
I just need some tweezers, a lawn mower, my mom, and a lighter. It'll be as good as new. Huh?

(sound of footsteps) How the heck did this turn on!

Message Two  
X times two squared divided by 4 plus 27 equals Y to the quadrillionth power. Is that right teacher?

(voice) NO!

Message Three  
What a wonderful sunset….if only I was not dead.

Message Four  
Hello, CAN I HELP YOU!

Message Five  
Hmmm….Kim Jackson, room eight-ten, floor umpteen, building Z. Hmm, I don't seem to have any record of her.

(voice) That's because the freakin' directory is upside down.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. Oh yeah, from now on, I'm gunna have to list reviewers at the bottom because titles and A/Ns are supposed to be short, not two trillion pages long. xD

Expect an update within a week or two.

Vix


	4. Fear the Chickens!

HELLO WORLD! AMF ISN'T DEAD! x3 My muse has chased away the eternal(Not really if it's gone) humor writing block I had for a LONG TIME! xD Reviews at the bottom, like I said before! ENJOY! Don't eat the cows. One day they will rise up against us and eat us against our will.

Nah, just kidding, only chickens can do that.

Disclaimer: The chickens ate everything I owned.

* * *

Blackstar's Answering Machine

MOO! Teehee. I like cows.

_Beeeeeeeep_

**Message One**

Die, cow-liker! CHICKENS RULE! See? I'm wearing a shirt that says "I like Chickens More Than Cows!" Oh yeah, it's….um….BLOBPAW! Yeah, that's it! Blobpaw!

(background) Whitepaw, what _are _you doing?

Shut up Mousefur! I'm practicing my prank calls!

**Message Two**

Hi Blackstar, it's Firestar. Um, I've got a board meeting with StarClan today, so…how about we do the raid another time? Next week, maybe?

(background) Dad! You said you were going to the moonstone _tomorrow_!

Uh…don't mind Leafpool…she doesn't know what she's talking about…

**Message Three**

Hi Blackstar. Boulder escaped from the priso- er, I mean, the Elder's Den again. Out looking for Tigerstar so that he can forgive him. I, the majestic Russetfur, am asking permission to take out a patrol to look for him.

(muttering) Hopefully he actually fell into the lake this time…

**Message Four **

Hi! This is Littlecloud. Tallpoppy's kitting. Get to the nursery as fast as possible!

(thinks for a minute)

Er…I mean, take your time…Heh… PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GIVE BOULDER A BATH!

**Message Five **

EEK! Blackstar, get over here! I'm kitting!

Russetfur's Answering Machine

Yes, Blackstar, I know you need to go to the moonstone today…Yes, I'm organizing a patrol to go with you… Please, hold on! I'm recording a message! Wait! No! Hold on I'm coming!!

(getting further away) Don't leave me behind with these idiots!

_Beeeeeeeeep_

**Message One**

Hi Russetfur, it's Smokepaw, you know, the only ShadowClan apprentice? I was wondering if Oakfur was available to train with me today, um, if you're not too busy forcing him to work against his will.

**Message Two**

MEOW.

(in background) Gosh, that idiot Pip couldn't speak cat if the CD bit him in the nose!

MEOUFF!

**Message Three**

DIE, RUSSETFUR, DIE!

I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE.

**Message Four**

Um…Russetfur, Rowanclaw stole your bedding…DON'T SKIN ME!

**Message Five**

HEEHEE. Do you have….um….Prince….Arthur in a can? – I know, Birchpaw – T-then you better let him out! HAHAHA! What? Shut up Longtail, I'm trying to prank call the ShadowClan deputy! What? She'll rip my throat out? Nonsen – AAAAGH!

Tawnypelt's Answering Machine

Hi! It's Tawnypelt, leave a message after the tone!

(pause)

Oh yeah, and if it's Brambleclaw, I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU FOR UNKNOWN REASONS!

_Beeeeep!_

**Message One**

Hi Tawnypelt, it's Squirrelflight. Brambleclaw's been meeting with Hawkfrost again. Wanna beat him up sometime tomorrow?

**Message Two**

You have been selected as a…er…witness for Squirrelflight. She raided the Coke building. AGAIN.

**Message Three**

Let's make a CAKE!

**Message Four**

Hi Tawnypelt. We're throwing this party, and the confetti's HORRIBLE! Who ever heard of confetti based on a person someone's never met in real life IN their entire life?! But I'm rambling. Want to come?

(pause)

There'll be FOOD…

(pause)

And….TOMS!

**Message Five**

Omg! Why do hardbacks have to be so expensive?

(whimpers)

Now I can't read Sunset till I actually do CHORES!

* * *

Okay, the end FOR NOW! I promise I'll update soon! x3 Compared to all of the other fics I'm writing (and actual stories I'm re-writing), this is a piece of cake that I can write in 14 minutes after having anything sugar-related. Nah, not really, but it's really fun and really easy to write for you guys Whom I'm listing right now...xD

**comet7, Spottedstar, LostBluePhantom, Snowlia, Mearii, Peter Pan of course!, JaBoYa, Ambercloud101, Brambleclaw's Babe, BuTTErPelt2730, Dancer of the Wind, Moonie, Xx-Hazelnut-xX**

Thanks for reviewing you guys! x3 And to answer some specific reviews...

**Ambercloud101 - **I'm doing one clan per chapter, so right now Ashfur's not gunna be on here, but I'm planning on doing a requests page for the requested answering machines. Ashfur'll be in there! And possibly some messages from Squirrelflight...Teehee.

**Peter Pan of Course! - **I don't mind at all, that was just my inner writer's block making itself known is all I'll cut back on the random comments anyway, though.

**LostBluePhantom - **No! NOT THE CHICKENS! x3 I updated though, Roseh/Phantom, so you can put the chickens away now

Anyway, click that pretty little review button for me, okay? I'll update soon CUB SCOUT'S PROMISE!

Oh crap, I'm not even in a scout program!

-Man-Eating Chickens United(MECU) ... nah, just me! x3


	5. Watermelon

**I'm very upset because my stupid computer went all buggy and destroyed this chapter, which was awesome, and I had to rewrite it TT anyway, we've done ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and now WindClan. Next chapter is StarClan and the…not-StarClan place x.o, then the chapter after that will be the requests chapter, so be sure to include requests when you review n.n**

* * *

Onestar's Answering Machine

YO. It's Onestar. Leave a message after the tone.

_Beeeeeeeep_

**Message One**

Have you been getting lots of unnecessary messages? I'm sure you have. I know I have. But now I don't. Because I answer my phone. If you answer a phone, hobos like me won't talk and hang up instead.

**Message Two**

Has YOUR camp been a little messy lately? I'm sure it has. Now this problem is solved, with the brand new VACCUMM CLEANER! To order call the number 1-234-423452-234243-234-234234-2342365345-645724235-142624443-41252356237345-234534523. Again, the number is 1-234-423452-234243-234-234234-2342365345-645724235-142624443-41252356237345-234534523! Call today.

(pause)

And just FYI, if you don't call…I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE.

**Message Three**

FROGS!

**Message Four**

Hi. My name is Dr. Fluffy. Someone recruited me to help you with your…unhealthy relationship with a watermelon. Give me a call.

**Message Five**

I HATE YOU ONESTAR! I HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!

BEWARE.

I know where you live.

Crowfeather's Answering Machine

Hi it's Crowfeather. If you are a screaming obsessed fangirl, if you press that button that has the letters E, N, and D on it, it will redirect your call to my cell phone. If you're _not _a screaming obsessed fangirl, leave a message after the tone.

_Beeeeeeeeep_

**Message One**

I gotta say, that fangirl thing almost threw me off. But I know that your cellphone was stolen and sold on the black market a few weeks ago. Anyway…..AHHHHHH CROWFEATHER I LOVE YOU I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN WILL YOU MARRY ME?

**Message Two**

I wish I was like you. It must be so much fun to run from rabid fans who have followed you all the way from Arizona.

**Message Three**

HOW COULD YOU CROWFEATHER?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!

**Message Four**

NOO LEAFPOOL!

(other voice) I'm sorry. I'm afraid it's – heh – too late…

NOOOOO!

(same voice) heh….heh..

stop giggling, stupid! You'll give it away…

(same voice) Give what away?

DANGIT!

**Message Five**

Crowfeather. It's Firestar. I just wanted to tell you to GET AWAY FROM THUNDERCLAN TERRITORY! I know how much you secretly adore my daughter, but if you could, please adore her FROM THE WINDCLAN SIDE OF THE BORDER. Thank you.

Nightcloud's Answering Machine

Hi it's Nightcloud. If you're a hater, please hang up. If you're not a hater, please don't hang up.

_Beeeeep!_

**Message One**

YOU HORRIBLE PERSON!

**Message Two**

How could you…?

**Message Three**

YOU TOOK CROWFEATHER AWAY FROM ME!

**Message Four**

Nightcloud, hey. You wouldn't believe how long it took me to reach even your answering machine with all that hate mail. It's Crowfeather. I'm going to teach our son some manners. You can help if you want.

**Message Five**

Sometimes I wonder why everyone hates me, too.

* * *

**Thanks to all of you guys for reviewing:**

_RoseLizzi, LostBluePhantom, Spottedstar, Skyfeather123, Snowfeather, Dancer of the Wind, cassiejennahermione, HappyStickofTNT, rainwhisker62, and Leafpool_

**Remember to include requests.**

**Oh, and, if you can figure out who it is on Onestar's fifth message, you'll get…a virtual Crowfeather! Here's a hint: He's not friends with most large foliage.**

**I'll try and update before Independence Day x3**

**And speaking of then, I'm planning an insane oneshot concerning a Warriors-version of said holiday…**

**I'm just full of things to say. Anywho, last thing, there is another fanfic called You've Got Voicemail by FrostFire15-Boldheart'sLoyalty that is similar to Answering Machines of the Forest. I'd just like to say I have no problems with it, seeing as they got the idea from someone else. nn**

**I can't blame them for not realizing that I had a fanfic similar to theirs, seeing as I haven't updated since January xx**

**I'll try and update quickly!**

vixundermybed


	6. Lost in the Forest of DOOM

**53 REVIEWS! I'm very happy right now. x3**

**Yes it was Mudclaw. You all get virtual Crowfeathers! x3 The StarClan and Dark Forest chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

Spottedleaf's Answering Machine  
HI! It's Spottedleaf! If you're here to yell at me, GO AWAY or I'll haunt your dreams FOREVER until you're driven INSANE! Just ask Firestar.

_Beeeeeeeep_

**Message One  
**It's Bluestar. I just wanted to remind you to stay away from Yellowfang's leftover sparrow from a week ago. Oakheart tried it and he's been sick since last night. We're all betting that she poisoned it.

**Message Two  
**Spottedleaf. It's Firestar. Just wanted to ask you how we ended up being unhealthily obsessed with each other again. Yeah. I forgot.

**Message Three  
**GET THAT FOUL THING AWAY FROM ME!

**Message Four  
**SPOTTEDLEAF! I'M NOT YELLING! I'M JUST TALKING VERY LOUDLY, JUST FOR YOUR INFORMATION. GET YOUR PAWS OFF FIRESTAR.

**Message Five  
**And the squirrels lived happily ever after.

Silverstream's Answering Machine  
Hiya. It's Silverstream. Leave a message after the beep!

_Beeeeeeeeep_

**Message One  
**HA HA!

**Message Two  
**HA!

**Message Three  
**Hi Silverstream. It's Graystripe. Millie's been a bit over-enthusiastic lately. Hence the messages before mine. Anyway...can't you be a bit more accepting? Like Spottedleaf! Well...except for the whole haunting your dreams thing...Anyway...you're kind of dead and I'm kind of not, so yeah...we'll work it out once we're all gone, okay? Please?

**Message Four  
**HI! MYNAMESMINNOWPAWWHOAREYOU?

(other voice) Great. Minnowpaw got hold of the chocolate again.

CANWEBEFRIENDSPLEASE?

**Message Five  
**Spottedleaf. There's a StarClan meeting about the next huge prophecy. Stop by if you can. You're our best prophecy-delivery cat. And our only one...

Tigerclaw's Answering Machine  
RAWR.

_Beeeeep!_

**Message One  
**Tigerclawww...I'm LOST! I thought you said you were by the huge towering tree with the skull in the roots? I got there and YOU WEREN'T THERE!

**Message Two  
**Hi Tigerclaw. Ittt'sssss FIRESTAR! How's it going?! HA! HAHA! I never get tired of laughing at you from UP HERE, where cats who LIVE are LIVING and LIVE in the LIVING FOREST. HAVE FUN!

**Message Three  
**Hey. It's Goldenflower. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! If you were going to die couldn't you have come UP HERE and not way down there? THINK about your choices!

**Message Four  
**Hi. It's Brambleclaw. I know I'm supposed to hate you and all but...couldn't you forgive me just a LITTLE? I'm getting a really low allowance...please?

**Message Five  
**Hello. Do you remember me? That's right, it's your GUIDANCE COUNSELOR! I know it's been a long time, but are you still interested in becoming the figurative dancer you always wanted to be? Get back soon.

* * *

**Thanks to all of you guys for reviewing:**

_**Streamheart, Samishi Destiny, Kitari Crystal, Dana, Kewix, Grace of Masbolle, Tears of Squirrelflight, Fire-Water-Earth-Air-Time, Dancer of the Wind, and Elmfoot!**_

**Remember to include requests!**

**Kitari Crystal: I write what I think is funny. Either something I came up with or something that happened to me or one of my friends that people would laugh about. **

**BEFORE INDEPENDENCE DAY! I ACTUALLY MET THE REQUIREMENTS!**

**Yeah. Just had to get that out there. I'm working on the Warriors Independence Day oneshot...**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS REQUESTS! Which means it will be extra long because I'm using every request I've gotten.**

**Final chapter by the 7th! YAY! Okay, it's probably sad for you, but not for me because this is one of the few fanfics I've gone through with and finished! n.n**

**vixundermybed**


End file.
